Switched MisHap
by Break My Heart
Summary: In the middle of the summer, Yusuke is bored out of his mind because there has been no cases lately. Then he came up with and idea. Lame as it sounded, he decided to have a sleepover. But then something happens that nobody would EVER expect...! NON-YAOI!
1. Planning the Party

One beautiful afternoon as the sun was shining, and the children were  
playing, and the sound of splashing could be heard from afar, there  
was one person not joining in the festivities. One person was sitting  
by their window bored out of their mind. That one person was 16 -year  
-old Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi was spirit detective of the Earth, and nothing had  
gone on lately. Usually there was a case to be solved, fights to be  
fought, and bad guys to be beaten. But there was nothing, absolutely  
nothing. As Yusuke sat by his window and thought he muttered to  
himself "I am so darn bored!" "Nothing, just nothing."  
  
But just then Yusuke had an idea! A lame idea, but an idea. He would  
have some friends come over, have fun, stay up late playing video  
games, spend the night, and go home the next day or hang out. This  
plan was fool proof, or at least he thought it was until... "Yusuke, I'm  
going out for some gin, we ran out. I'll be back in about fifteen  
minutes, Kay?"  
  
Atsuko, Yusuke's mother s' voice ran though the room. He couldn't have  
fun with his friends while she was around, after all...she didn't know  
about Rekai, or anything. All she knew of was Human World, nothing  
else. Yusuke decided to at least try to get her out of the house while  
she was drunk, and really didn't have a say over the immense amount of  
alcohol.  
  
"Mom, can I um...Have some friends come over and stay the night?"  
Politeness was his first step toward getting her out of the house,  
even if it wasn't the way he was, his mother wouldn't complain.  
"Honey, if you want something you don't have to ask... you never do  
anyway." Atsuko said with a lopsided grin. "Fine, you know what would  
really be fun mom?" Yusuke said, "If you would spend the night at the  
club like you always do."  
  
"You know what honey I think your right, that would be fun." Said  
Atsuko "And it would save me money, I don't have to go to the store  
now. Have fun I'll be back tomorrow.". And she walked out the door, a  
cigarette in her mouth. "Typical mom..." Yusuke muttered with a slight  
snigger.  
  
"Alright, the plan is all set" Yusuke said to himself as he pulled out  
the address book. He flipped through the pages until he got to  
Kuwabaras' phone number. He dialed Kuwabaras' number and waited. On  
the third ring someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Hey, Shizuru."  
  
"Oh it's you Yusuke. I'll go get my bro."  
  
"............"  
  
"BRO!!!!!! THE PHONE!!!!!"  
  
"Hey Kuwabara. I was just wonderin' if you wanted to spend the night. ?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be over in like ten minute's. That okay?  
  
"Sure, bye."  
  
Yusuke hung up the phone and called Kayko next.  
  
"Hello" said Kayko in an up-beet tone so unlike usual.  
  
"Hello, Kayko?  
  
"Oh no...Try again."  
  
"Botan?"  
  
"Bingo, Bingo, Bingo!"  
  
"Fine. Um...do you and Kayko wanna' spend the night?  
  
"At your house...sure, why not, sounds like fun! Well, we'll be  
over in an hour or two Okay!? Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Yusuke hung up feeling a bit confused as he thought to himself "why is Botan at Kayko s' house. Whatever". As he looked up at the clock he couldn't believe what he saw! "7:00 already!" Yusuke exclaimed out- loud. He looked through the book until he found Kurama s' number and dialed.  
  
"Hello?" said Kurama.  
  
"Hey Kurama It's Yusuke. I was wonderin' if you wanted to spend  
the night. Kayko, Botan, and Kuwabara are coming."  
  
"Of coarse I'll come."  
  
"Oh! Do you know where Hiei is?"  
  
"Well, over at the park there is this huge oak, and it's been  
rustling at an unruly pace. That's probably where he is. I'll  
check. I'll come over as soon as possible. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Yusuke hung up feeling very accomplished. "I did it." He said un- enthusiastically. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door.

_ - That was the first chapter. I swear it gets better, and I assure you it is very funny. I have written more than this, but I would like to know if readers would like me to update, and post the rest of the story. Please review if you would like to read more. Thanx.- (_ **I do not own YYH, or any of it's characters**_)_


	2. Arrivals

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. "Hey Yusuke." Said  
the tall, orange haired Kuwabara, as Yusuke opened the door. "Hey  
Kuwabara" Yusuke said in reply.  
  
"So Yusuke, is anyone else coming to the sleepover thingy?" Kuwabara  
asked. "Yeah, lets see... there's Kayko, Botan, Kurama, and Hiei...I  
think." said Yusuke, ticking them off on his fingers. "Hiei!" yelled  
Kuwabara, "You really trust him being here while we're sleeping!".  
"Well...Yeah." Said Yusuke without any shock from Kuwabara s' outburst.  
After all, it didn't come as a shock to him that Kuwabara didn't want  
Hiei coming, they did hate each other.  
  
"Kuwabara...Hiei is coming, so stop being such a baby and deal with it!"  
Yusuke said as a final say. "But...-!" Kuwabara started, but was  
interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. Yusuke walked over to the  
door calmly, glad that Kuwabara was interrupted.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke" The tall, red haired kitsune said swiftly. "Hey  
Kurama...Where's Hiei?" Yusuke said kind of confused. Kurama s'  
assumptions were usually correct. "Well, despite the odd looks I got  
from passing people, I went to the tree and talked to it...and said that  
if Hiei was there to go to Yusuke's for a sleepover..." Kurama  
explained. "Okay, so if Hiei was there he should be coming?" Yusuke  
asked.  
  
"Well, that is if he wants to come." Kurama replied. But  
just then there was a knock at the door. Yusuke walked slowly and  
calmly out of his room, but they kept knocking. The knocking got  
louder and faster, as if someone was extremely annoyed. When Yusuke  
got to the door a mad face was staring back at him. Kayko, Yusuke's  
girlfriend looked very angry, and Yusuke couldn't understand why  
until... "YUSUKE! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! IT"S RAINING AND YOU DIDN'T COME TO THE DOOR!". She stopped for a moment, but only to slap Yusuke  
across the face as hard as she could.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU LEAVE ME AT THE MOVIES ALL THE TIME, NOW YOU LEAVE ME IN THE RAIN!" Kayko shouted. "Jeez Kayko, I didn'tknow  
it was raining!" Yusuke shouted back. "Or I would of left you out  
there longer,...always nagging." Yusuke mumbled under his breath." "WHAT  
WAS THAT YUSUKE!?" Kayko Yelled. "I was just saying what a nagging-"  
Yusuke was saying but was interrupted by Kurama. "Yusuke, what do you  
think we should do first?". Kurama had intentionally interrupted  
Kayko, and Yusuke's fight. They really didn't need the party to start  
out bad. "what....Um we can..." Yusuke paused to think what they should do  
first. "well we could...play goblin city?" Yusuke finally got his idea  
out.  
  
"NO WAY!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Not after you told me that story about  
that Gamemaster freak.". "Well Yusuke, we could watch a movie." Kurama  
suggested. "OR, we could play truth or dare" Botan said with a giggle.  
Thunder sounded outside, lightning struck, and the power went out.  
Botan and Kayko both uttered small gasps'. Then they heard tapping at  
the window. Yusuke made an attempt to go to his bedroom window to see  
what the tapping was, but Kayko grabbed his arm. "Yusuke, why don't  
you get a flashlight first...and maybe a bat." Kayko whispered. "  
Kayko, I don't need a bat or a flashlight." Yusuke replied rather  
rudely. He proceeded to his room following the flashes of lightning.

When he got to his window he smiled, as standing there was soaking wet  
angry looking Hiei. Hiei caught sight of Yusuke and shouted at him.  
"Open your window you Baka!". "Hold on!" Yusuke shouted back at Hiei.  
Yusuke started to unlatch the window, and Kayko and Botan ran into the  
room. Botan was holding the flashlight, and Kayko was holding the bat.  
"Yusuke, are you all right?" Kayko gasped. "Who s' at the window!"  
Botan said with a tone of worry. "You'll see in a minute." Yusuke  
answered a bit annoyed. He opened the window, and Hiei climbed through  
wet, angry, and clearly annoyed. "You are the slowest person I've ever  
met in my life, you imbecilic detective!" Hiei said. Botan giggled at  
the look of Hiei. "This is going to be a long night." Botan said. "So  
who wants to play truth or dare?"


	3. Truth or Dare: Part I

When he got to his window he smiled, as standing there was soaking wet  
angry looking Hiei. Hiei caught sight of Yusuke and shouted at him.  
"Open your window you Baka!". "Hold on!" Yusuke shouted back at Hiei.  
Yusuke started to unlatch the window, and Kayko and Botan ran into the  
room. Botan was holding the flashlight, and Kayko was holding the bat.  
"Yusuke, are you all right?" Kayko gasped. "Who s' at the window!"  
Botan said with a tone of worry. "You'll see in a minute." Yusuke  
answered a bit annoyed. He opened the window, and Hiei climbed through  
wet, angry, and clearly annoyed. "You are the slowest person I've ever  
met in my life, you imbecilic detective!" Hiei said. Botan giggled at  
the look of Hiei. "This is going to be a long night." Botan said. "So  
who wants to play truth or dare?"  
  
They all proceeded to the living room. Hiei took off his coat, which  
was wettest, and revealed his usual baggy pants, and black shirt. He  
shook his head, and splashed Botan who gave him a short glare. His  
bandage was soaked but he ignored that, and replied to Botan's  
question, as he sat down next to Kayko, Kurama on his other side.  
"What the hell is truth or dare, onna?" Hiei Said, still clearly  
agitated. "It's a game where you go from person to person asking them  
if they want truth or dare. If they say dare the asker of the question  
dares them to do something, which they have to do. If they say truth  
then the asker of the question asks them any question in which they  
have to answer." Botan joyfully replied. "No way in hell am I--" Hiei  
began, but Yusuke cut him off. "Sure, lets play." He replied with an  
evil grin. Everyone agreed. Hiei only replied with a short  
answer..."Hn.".  
  
"So who wants to go first?" Yusuke asked. No one really wanted to be  
the victim of Yusuke's truth, or dare question...but Kayko raised her  
hand.  
  
"Truth or dare Kayko?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay then...erm, can you pick dare? I don't really have anything to ask  
  
You."  
  
"Fine. Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss me."  
  
"You know what Yusuke? I think I will."  
  
Everyone looked shocked at her answer, including Yusuke. "Now, close your eyes so I can give you a kiss." Kayko cooed. Yusuke closed his eyes expecting a kiss, but what he got was much different. "YUSUKE! YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!!!" Kayko exclaimed as she slapped Yusuke hard across the face, making the right side of his face turn red. While Yusuke was too shocked and angry to speak, everyone (Excluding Yusuke, and Kayko) burst out laughing. Even Hiei flashed a slight smile. Botan decided that she would break the laughter seeing as Yusuke nor Kayko looked happy at their friends reactions, "Okay everyone. Who wants to go next? Each person only goes once you know..." . Kurama volunteered next.  
  
"Okay Kurama, truth or dare? Botan said, seeing as Kayko didn't want to say another word.  
  
"Erm...truth."  
  
"Have you ever stolen anything as Suichi?"  
  
"Um...no comment."  
  
"Well I think that answers my question." Botan said with a giggle.  
  
Botan ended. It was now Kurama s' turn to ask a question. "Who would like to go next?" Kurama said in a slightly embarrassed tone. The next person to go was Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara, Would you like truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare. And go easy."  
  
"Um...I dare you to...- Kurama was interrupted by Yusuke.  
  
"I dare you to go up to that fat lady's ' door, who lives next- door, and tell her that she was the prettiest thing you ever saw!"  
  
"No way, Urameshi!"  
  
"Fine I'll just have to tell Ukina what you told me really happened at that Christmas party last year. You know when you--"  
  
Kuwabara interrupted "Fine!!! I'll do it!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara then got up, headed to the front door, and went up to fat lady s' door, and knocked. Everybody ran to the doorway, and watched in anticipation. Just then a woman of about four hundred pounds came to the door. She had short black hair, a flowered nightgown on, looked about Hiei's height, and she looked about sixty.  
  
Kuwabara gulped, looked at her, turned his head to look at Yusuke (who was grinning), and then turned back to the lady. He gulped, and thought of Yukina, then hesitantly spat out the words he was dreading to say. "Miss, I think that you're...the prettiest lady I've ever seen in my life." He finished, feeling red rush to his cheeks from embarrassment. The lady then did something he hadn't expected. She grabbed his cheeks, and grinned widely and replied to his comment. "Oh!!!!! Aren't you the cutest thing!!!!"? Her face then neared his, as a look of horror came across his face. She kissed him straight on the lips. Everyone at the doorway of Yusuke's apartment held in their laughter, though it took a lot of effort. She finally released Kuwabara from her kiss of death, and he was shocked, glued to the spot. "You can come in...if you'd like..." she said in a way that made Kuwabara shudder at the thought of her intensions. "Erm... no thanks...I'm too young, and I have a girlfriend..." Kuwabara replied still in shock. "YOU HAVE A WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WANTED ME, AND YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The fat lady replied as she slapped Kuwabara across the face.  
  
Kuwabara still shocked ran to Yusuke's apartment, past everybody at the doorway. Yusuke then closed the door and said, "Hey Kuwabara if you wanted her so badly, why didn't you go into the apartment, give her what she wanted." Everybody, including Hiei, burst out laughing. They all were on the ground they were laughing so hard. The only one that wasn't laughing was Kayko. Normally she would of slapped Yusuke, but instead she went over to comfort Kuwabara, who looked like he was so embarrassed that he wanted to cry. Hiei was laughing so hard that he had tears coming out of the corners of his eyes, (A/N: not tears exactly. The liquid that comes out of the corner of your eye when you laugh extremely hard. So please don't complain about that one.) but he managed to breathe properly for one moment. "Yes baka, why didn't you? She was sooooo beautiful you should have. But then again, since your so good-looking yourself you probably get offers from women like her all the time..." Hiei said sarcastically. "Why don't you just shut up shorty!" Kuwabara replied, but he realized Hiei didn't hear him due to the fact he was on the floor laughing his head off with everyone else (excluding Kayko). Botan started to breathe properly again, then Kurama, then Yusuke, then Hiei. Their faces were still showing signs of pure amusement, with a small giggle here and there. 


	4. Truth or Dare: Part II

_This is a continuation of the last chapter due to them being too long together. Enjoy!  
_  
"Okay Kuwabara it's your turn to ask a question." Botan said to Kuwabara sweetly, feeling bad for laughing at him so harshly. "Fine. Who wants to go next?. Botan quickly raised her hand, dreading what Kuwabara would do to Yusuke as revenge.  
  
"Okay Botan truth or dare?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Uh...dare...I guess." Botan replied without thinking (A/N: what a surprise.)  
  
"Okay Botan, I dare you to kiss Hiei." Kuwabara said snickering.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei and Botan said at the same time.  
  
"On the cheek then?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei and Botan replied again.  
  
"Fine I didn't want to say this...actually I did but...I'll tell everyone in the room who you have a crush on if you don't kiss Hiei on the Lips, for 5 seconds." Yusuke said evilly.  
  
"No!!!!!! You can't, you jerk!!!!!!" Botan said.  
  
"Do it or else...." Yusuke said gloomily.  
  
"Fine..." Botan said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"No way in hell!!!! Not here, not now, not ever, not in any world,...not even in your dreams!!!!!!!!!! You can't make me!!!!!!!" Hiei replied angrily.  
  
"Actually we can make you. Kurama, the whip."  
  
Kurama s' whip came flying at Hiei and bound him so that he couldn't move.  
  
"What the hell!!!!! KURAMA!!!!!!!" Hiei yelled trying to get loose.  
  
"Sorry Hiei but Botan has to, and a dare's a dare." Kurama replied giggling.  
  
"But it's not my dare!!!!!!!!!!! Hiei said still struggling to get loose.  
  
"Sorry Hiei, but you're part of the dare." Yusuke replied, trying to hold back laughter.  
  
Botan walked over to Hiei and gulped as she sat down in front of Hiei. Kuwabara was practically in tears. Botan leaned as slowly as possible toward a struggling Hiei and.... "1...2...3...4...5!" Yusuke exclaimed. Botan stood up and walked back to her spot with a very angry expression on her face, in fact she looked quite murderous. Hiei looked as though he was going to gag.  
  
"POISON!!!!!!!!! I'm going to die!!!!!!! When I get out of this detective, I'm going to kill you, and the fox!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei said choking, still restrained. Now Botan looked really mad. Nobody laughed, fearing murder if they did. "Okay, since Hiei is currently not eligible to go next at the moment, that leaves you, Yusuke." Botan said in an eerily calm way, considering what just happened." Umm...Okay." Yusuke said, almost scared of what was to come.  
  
"Okay Yusuke dare or dare?"  
  
"What happened to truth?"  
  
"That word has currently left my vocabulary so, dare or dare?  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Come here Yusuke, I will tell you what your dare is in your ear"  
  
"Okay..." He said sitting next to her.  
  
"Now I want you to go over to Kayko, kiss her, then slap her, before she slaps you." Botan whispered on his ear.  
  
"NO WAY IN SEVEN HELLS!!!!!!!!!!! Yusuke exclaimed out loud, while everyone looked at him oddly wondering what the dare was.  
  
Botan motioned him to lean down, so she could whisper in his ear. "If you don't, I'll tell her about the time you got drunk, while underage...which you still are, and--"  
  
Wait!!!!!! Fine, I'll do it!!! He said out loud.  
  
"Good, I knew you'd meet my demands with the proper persuasion." She whispered in his ear, still eerily calm.  
  
He walked over to Kayko in complete fear of what would happen after the dare. It's like suicide, Yusuke thought. He leaned down and kissed Kayko, to her complete shock, and before she could slap him, he slapped her. He was ready for the biggest slap of his life but he didn't get a slap...he looked a Kayko who had her head down, and was the shade of the reddest rose. "ARGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A LOW...DESPICABLE...HORRID THING!!!!!!!" She punched him in the face as hard as she possibly could. "Though I can't say you didn't deserve that after what you did to Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan."  
  
"YEAH!!!!!! GO KAYKO!!!!!!! Yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Kill Him!!!!!!!!!!!! Botan exclaimed.  
  
"Sweet revenge." Hiei said calmly, now released from his binding.  
  
All three were now on the floor laughing. Kayko was blushing from her praise. And Kurama joined in the laughter. Now everyone was laughing, with the exception of Yusuke. "Okay, now that I've gotten my punishment...can we get on with the game? Hiei you're last." They all stopped laughing (partially), as Hiei replied. "Since this game is basically a torture device, I think I've already been tortured enough." He looked over at Botan glaring. She returned the glare. Yusuke gave Hiei a look that plainly said 'it's your turn. I've had enough'.  
  
"Okay Hiei, truth or dare?" Yusuke said, back to his normal, cocky self.  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Have you ever had--" Yusuke was interrupted by Kayko hitting him on the head.  
"Yusuke!!!! I don't even want you to finish what I know you were about to say!!!! Not only is that not appropriate, but it's also NONE of your business!!! YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!!!!!! Kayko yelled once again hitting him on the head.  
  
"OKAY!!!!!! Fine have you ever kissed a girl? Yusuke said cleaning up his question slightly.  
  
"Hn. That's not any of your business either. I refuse to play this mindless child's game." And with that Hiei ended truth or dare.  
  
"So what do ya' wanna' so next guys?" Yusuke said. "But Hiei hasn't really answered yet!" Kuwabara said, obviously not taking the hint of the end of the game. (everyone with sweat drops, but Kuwabara). "Baka ningen..." Hiei muttered. "Okay, truth or dare is over, so what do you want to do next?" Kurama asked. "OH!!! I know!" Kuwabara said excitedly.  
  
_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of it's characters( though I wish I did...). I do own the plot of this story. I'm so sorry I did not update sooner, again , with the deepest respect- Gomen. Please let me know if you want me to continue, otherwise I'll stop updating. Please let me know by reviewing. Ja ne!_


	5. Eating Contest

**_Disclaimer-_**

Samara- WHY AM I NOT IN THIS STORY!!!????  
  
YYH-Fan-I told you this already, you don't know them yet.  
  
Samara- WHAT! Yes I do!  
  
Tiome- Can you two stop fighting and get on with the fic?  
  
YYH-Fan- Of coarse, who shall I bring in? Thinks for a moment I Know! -Snaps fingers and Hiei appears-  
  
Hiei- What the hell am I doing here!!!???  
  
Samara- You are doing a disclaimer, understand?  
  
Hiei- You mean you took me away from everybody else just to do a disclaimer?  
  
Samara- Yes. Is that a problem?  
  
Hiei- No, Thanks for taking me out of the 8th hell on earth, but I am NOT doing this...disclaimer.  
  
Samara- I'll kiss you if you don't -she says hopeful for his refusal-  
  
Hiei- -Look of pure terror on his face- Fine. YYH-Fan Does not own me...thank god, or any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The only thing she does own are those two maniacs over there -looks at Tiome, and Samara- , herself, and this pathetic, useless, stupid... -keeps on going with insults-  
  
YYH-Fan- Um, okay Hiei...the disclaimer? Can you finish please?  
  
Hiei-... Insolent, un-entertaining, bore-fest. There, I'm done.  
  
YYH-Fan- Okay on with the fic. If you do not want me to continue just tell me and I will discontinue, and delete the story. ( If I don't get any reviews requesting for me to continue.) Flames are accepted. R&R  
  
Tiome- In other words -changes her voice to gangster like voice- If you don't R&R in 24 hours the story gets it!  
  
YYH-Fan, Hiei, And Samara- -sweat drops-   
  
YYH-Fan- Okay we've wasted enough space. On with the 5th chapter of the fic! And Hiei I'm sending you back to the 8th hell on earth. -snaps fingers and Hiei disappears-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Well, that's a change." Hiei said, after Kuwabara's reply. "Hey shrimp! Do you want me to pound your face in?" Kuwabara retorted. "Lets see you try" Hiei said coolly. "Um...what is it Kuwabara?" Botan asked basically saving Kuwabara's life. 'maybe Koenma should of picked Hiei instead' Botan thought. "Well I thought we could have an eating contest!" Kuwabara said proudly. "Now we're talkin'!" Yusuke said happily. "Pigs" Botan, and Kayko muttered almost silently. Kurama nodded in agreement, accepting the job of referee. Hiei did his complimentary 'Hn', and they proceeded to the kitchen, while Botan and Kayko went to sit down on the coach to watch T.V.  
  
"Okay, we have nothing in your fridge that could be useful for an eating contest..." Kurama said, looking for some food to satisfy Kuwabara, and Yusuke. "Check in the freezer, we have a lot of ice cream for when mom gets a headache." (A/N: Hangover)Yusuke said. "What is this ice cream you speak of?" Hiei asked curiously. "It's sweet snow, Hiei" Kurama replied. "SWEET SNOW!!!! I'm in." Hiei said happily, which shocked Yusuke, and Kuwabara. It was not ordinary to see Hiei happy. "Uh, okay. There should be about..." Yusuke said stopping to think for a moment. "Three cartons. Perfect." Kurama with a smile. He then handed out each carton, and started the count. "Ready, set...Gorillas." Kurama said jokingly. "Kurama...That was not funny" Yusuke said angrily. "Sorry, that was Yoko." Kurama said apologetically. "Ready, set, ...GO!" Kurama said, now his serious self. They all began eating, and after about 5 seconds Hiei was finished. Then about a minute after Yusuke was done, then ten seconds after him Kuwabara finished. "I win" Hiei said triumphantly. But Hiei then got a look of pain on his face. "I guess Hiei's never had a brain freeze before." Yusuke said chuckling. "Yeah shrimp. Bein' winners' great aint it?" Kuwabara said. "Unless you wish to die before the age of seventeen, I suggest you shut your putrid mouth, and spare me of your stupidity, you baka oaf." Hiei said holding his head.  
  
"You wanna' fight shrimp?"  
  
"As I've said, Do you wish to die?"  
  
"Fine bring it on !!!"  
  
"No. I'm not going to fight a child. You're too weak to deserve to fight me."  
  
"Hey, watch what your sayin'! You need to watch your tongue shrimp-oid!"  
  
"Where did you learn that? Pre-school?"  
  
"Why I outta' !"  
  
At this point Kuwabara, and Hiei had to be restrained from killing each other. Kurama held back Kuwabara, and Yusuke held back Hiei. They walked into the area where Botan and Kayko were and placed Hiei and Kuwabara on the floor. Kurama sat to Botans' right, and Yusuke sat to Kaykos' left. "So how did the contest go? Who won?" Botan asked kindly. "Hiei won, and the contest went fine." Kurama replied. "I can see that Hiei won. Do you want a wet towel Hiei? Your face has, what looks like ice cream, all over it." Kayko asked sweetly. "I don't need your help onna. I can take care of myself." Hiei replied rudely, back to his normal self. He got up and went to the bathroom to clean off. "Hey what about me! I got second place!" Yusuke yelled. "I was not offering to help Hiei because he won, I was offering because his face was a mess." Kayko replied. "Well I do have some ice cream on my mouth Kayko, you can clean it off for me if you'd like. You mouth would w--" Yusuke started, but Kurama slapped his hand over Yusukes' mouth. "EWWW!!!! Yusuke!!!!!!" Kurama yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YUSUKE!!!!" Kayko yelled. "Nothin'." Yusuke replied chuckling. Kayko looked at Yusukes' expression, then looked at Kuramas' hand. "YOU LICKED HIS HAND! NOT ONLY IS THAT DIGUSTING, BUT IT'S ALSO RUDE! ECSPECIALLY WHEN HE JUST SAVED YOU FROM GETTING SLAPPED! WELL, TOO BAD! NOW THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TOTAL DISRESPECT!" Kayko yelled. She then slapped him twice. One slap on his left cheek, the other on his right.  
  
"Jeez, Woman!!!" Yusuke yelled as Hiei walked in. "I don't even want to know..." Hiei muttered. "Look at the time!!!! 1:00am!!!!! We have to go to sleep!" Botan said. "No! Not yet!" Yusuke whined. "Yes, now" Botan said. 'I have to keep this together, or Koenma-sama will kill me' Botan thought. "Fine. Botan you get my moms room...Botan on the floor, Kayko on the bed." Yusuke said. They nodded and proceeded to go to bed. "The rest of you, pick where you wanna' sleep. I get the bed." Yusuke said lazily. "Well, I am sleeping outside." Hiei said. "Fine, if you wanna' get soaked again. It's gonna' be rainin' all night. We have a really bad storm coming or something. Right Kurama?" Yusuke said, Kurama nodded. They all ended up inside. Yusuke slept in the bed, Hiei slept on the couch, Kuwabara slept on the floor, and Kurama got stuck with sleeping on the chair.  
  
Botan was falling asleep, as everyone exchanged goodnights. 'Everything is going perfectly according to plans.' Botan thought as she fell asleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Samara- hoped you liked it! R&R.  
  
YYH-Fan- Um, Samara that's my line.  
  
Tiome- what mysterious plan is going according to plans? Why is Yusuke acting like a pervert? Will Kayko ever stop slapping him about it? Find out next time on Switched Mishap!  
  
YYH-Fan- Um, We don't have announcements Tiome.  
  
Tiome- we don't? AHHHHH!!!!!!! The evil announcement guy is coming to get us!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA' DIE!!!!!!!!! -Starts running around in circles screaming-   
  
Samara- Not this again...  
  
YYH-Fan- Whatever...I need to save Tiome from Samara. And I have to save Samara from committing murder...Remember! R&R or the story goes bye, bye. Ja Ne!


	6. The Shock, and Mistake

_**Disclaimer-**_

Samara: YYH-Fan does not own YYH, or any of it's characters. She only owns this story, and me...WHAT!!!! SHE OWNS ME!!??

Hiei: You knew that though.

YYH-Fan: Whatever. Moving on. I have responses to reviews since chapter 1. ::looks at them:: GADS!! Thats alot!

Hiei: Okay... to all...Thankyou for reviewing.

Samara: If you have something inportant to comment on or ask just e-mail YYH-Fan.

YYH-Fan: I really do want to know what you think should be improved ect. Remember, if I don't get any requests for this story to be continued it shall be deleted. On with the fic!

* * *

The next moring the gang was still fast asleep. They were really tired from last night's events. The moring was quiet...until someone awoke from thier slumber. Hiei got up slowly, and rubbed his eyes. He was still quite tired so he really did not open his eyes. However...he did feel quite odd. His jagan didn't feel normal, and he felt stretched. Though oddly...he hadn't streched that morning, or moved at all for that matter. He opened his eyes and found that he was not in the same spot that he had slept in when he had fallen asleep. 'Stupid detective. Thinks he can move me. Does he really find me to be stupid?' Hiei thought. 

As he got up the first thing he noticed was his color. His clothes were not the same color. They were blue. And...he wasn't seeing normally. He couldn't see through his jagan, and even stranger...things looked different to him. Of all the times he had been in Yusuke's apartment...it looked different. Somehow things looked...higher...or lower. But he felt much taller. Hiei walked slowly to the mirror and what he saw...was something terrifing indeed."Hey baka. You up already?" Yusuke adressed Hiei. Hiei did not make a murmer of sound. Nothing escaped his lips...not a single mutter, murmer or even breath. What he was seeing as he looked at himself in the mirror...was too horrid. He was...Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara! I'm talkin' to you." Yusuke said a little impateintly.

" I---Can't..." Hiei's eyes widened as the sound that came from his mouth was that of a true idiot.

At that moment a high pitched scream came from the room that Hiei was upposed to be in. yusuke rushed into the room, and looked at Hiei oddly. (Or as he thought Hiei)

"Look at me!!! I'm short!!!" Said Hiei (His body) panically.

"You just noticed that? And...I didn't know you could scream that high Hiei." Said Yusuke trying hard to contain his laughter.

"I'm not Hiei!!!!! I'm Kuwabara!!!" Replied Hiei's body.

Yusuke jaw dropped, as Botan rushed in. "Who screamed!!!" She said desperatly. She then glanced at Yusuke "Kuwabara?". "No, Yusuke." Yusuke replied quite confused. "Oh my!!!" Botan replied shortly as she ran into the other room, where she kept Yusuke's laptop comunicator. Yusuke walked into the room, looking at Botan confusedly.

" Sir!!! Sir! Wake up Koenma-sama!!!" Botan said very quickly.

" What is it Botan?" Koenma replied very sternly.

"It didn't work! No-one switched!"

"Actually...I think someone did switch!!!!" Said Hiei (in Kuwa's body) fuming.

"Wha?" Botan replied very confused.

"I'm in Kuwabara's body...yet I'm not Kuwabara! I'm Hiei!"

"YEAH!!! And I'm Kuwabara!!!!" Said Kuwabara (in Hiei's body).

"If you would all just leave the room, I could talk to Koenma-sama and get this sorted out."

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara leave the room very reluctantly...two of the three wanting a VERY thourough explanation.

"Okay...Botan...What's going on?"

"It seems the charm was casted wrongly sir! Kuwabara and Hiei switched!"

"Not Yusuke, and Kuwabara?"

"No!!!! What should I do!?!"

"Botan...I will get the case report...and you must give this to them."

At that moment a small peice of paper slides out from the base of this Laptop comunicater. Botan grabs it immeadietly, and scans it...and her eyes go wide.

"They are not going to like this..." Botan said grimly...

* * *

Samara: Hope you liked it! 

YYH-Fan: I'm sorry for it being so short...but suspence make it much more enjoyable!

Hiei: Whatever. Stupid onna's...Read and review. Flames accepted.

YYH-Fan: I'm sorry for the format being screwed up (if it is)...I had to type this on wordpad because microsoft word was being weird...which it still is. I know this might be tough...but I won't update until I get 35-40 reviews. I just need to know that you guys like it. That is including the reviews that are already there. Ja ne!


	7. The Case Report

_****_

_**Disclaimer-**_

YYH-Fan: OMG!!!! 37 reviews!!!! I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I didn't realize you guys had already reviewed so many times.

Samara: Wow. I thought you would have been lucky to get 2 reviews...

YYH-Fan: So did I...

Yoko: She does not own me, nor any YYH characters. She does not own YYH either. The only thing she's owns is the plot of this story, her two OC's...Samara and Tiome, The Ogami, and Irkime.

YYH-Fan: I didn't even have to ask!!! Well...many have reviewed...so all I can say is Thank you all! If you have something important to comment on or ask, just e-mail me. And remember...R&R, or the story doesn't get updated.

Samara: Yep. Summers over, school has started, and at this exact moment she's writing this instead of doing her homework...which she should be doing...

Yoko: Anyway, R&R. Flames accepted. Read, and enjoy.

* * *

As Botan read further and further into the report she found details that she knew Kuwabara, and Hiei wouldn't like. The report wasn't very long, but it was something you had to read over and over again to believe. The report was this:

_The specified incantation that was used to switch the two participants is a spell that will not be easy to reverse. First, they must spend at least 2 weeks in each other's bodies. This way they will learn to appreciate the other, and learn respect for that person in the process of this spell. That of which is the purpose of this spell. To reverse (after 2 weeks living), you must travel to the land of Irkime in the world of demons, and find the Ogami gem. This gem, when crushed, will be used as part of a standard potion. The ingredients are The Ogami, Rose petals, ash from the land of fire, and everlasting koorime snow. These ingredients must be mixed into a drink in which the participants must drink. This potion will only work if they truly understand each other_.

The second page was on the back, and the info on that was as follows:

_Participant Information:_

_Name: Yusuke Urameshi_

_Age: 16_

_Race: Human/Demon_

_Possibilities of completion of the task at hand: 5/10_

_Name: Kazuma Kuwabara_

_Age: 16_

_Race: Human_

_Possibilities of completion of the task at hand: 5/10_

Botan paused as she saw underneath that Koenma-sama's handwriting was written, in a new note:

_New Participant Info:_

_Name: Hiei Jaganshi_

_Age: (?) Appearance: 17_

_Race: Fire Demon/Koorime_

_Possibilities of completion of the task at hand: 1/10_

_Name: Kazuma Kuwabara_

_Age: 16_

_Race: Human_

Possibilities of completion of the task at hand: 1/10 

_The possibilities change when these two switch. That is why I did not attempt to switch Hiei, and Kuwabara. The possibilities are much less. In order to do the 'Switch Back' they must have at least 7/10. See to it, it happens._

Botan walked into the room where Hiei, and Kuwabara were waiting anxiously for the case report with unsteady hands. She wondered how they would react to such an inconvenience. This would not go well with them...

As she reached Hiei, he grabbed the sheet (In Kuwa's body) and scanned over it. It looked as if he was ready to burn the sheet, and silently he handed it over to Kuwabara. When Kuwabara finished reading he let out a high-pitched scream (In Hiei's body...with Hiei's voice...), and Yusuke spoke up, and broke the brief silence "What's up?"

After everyone had finished reading, Hiei got up and headed to the door. "Where do you think you're goin' with my body?" Kuwabara perked up. Hiei turned around and looked at Kuwabara "out. Don't kill my body, or maim it in any way" and with that he walked out the door.

"He's gonna kill me. We have to get going!" Kuwabara yelled. "Naw...he won't kill you. If he kills you, he kills himself. And as soon as he gets back, we'll go" Yusuke replied lazily. "Fine" Kuwabara replied. He didn't like the sound of his voice. He couldn't stand this body, and he couldn't stand Hiei. This was a nightmare. He saw the title the Reikai Prince titled the case, 'Switched Mishap'.

* * *

Samara: ::Yawns:: Hope you guys liked it. By the way...Irkime is the land of Darkness.

YYH-Fan: Yep. I'll update when I get 50 reviews. Including those that are already there. That's the way life goes...

Yoko: Review. Flames accepted. Update when 50 reviews come. Ja ne.

Samara: We didn't need a re-cap...Ja ne!


End file.
